As known to those skilled in the art, there are, today, innumerable types of plastic caps with incorporated seals that, though possibly displaying certain particular features, in the majority of cases are comprised of a cylindrical body, like an inverted cup, the lower edge of which skirt is provided with an incorporated girdle or ring, which ring is similar to a natural extension of the cylindrical portion of the cap but remains interconnected thereto by disjoinable parts, traditionally called bridges or links. Commonly, the cylindrical portion of the cap is provided with an internal screw thread, while the ring or seal is provided with a clasp or irreversible barb such cap suitably closes a nondescript bottle of a type having a mouth duly equipped with screw threads and, below these, an interference boss for the seal. That is, the cap is applied by being rotated until the ring or seal extends beyond the interference boss, whereupon the seal or ring is prevented from being removed again without having to undergo a change, that is, having to be broken, neutralizing its original shape and being partially or totally disjoined from the cap.
It is noted that the links or bridges comprise the most fragile part of the cap, obviously to facilitate manual opening of the flask and to provide evidence that the cap has been tampered with as a result of an attempted opening.
Due to seal's fragility, the cap must be applied correctly to the mouth of the bottler or, otherwise, premature partial or full cleavage of the seal may result.